The Unexpected
by animeserenity
Summary: When Chi finds out that Hideki wants to do something to her, she becomes puzzled. Now must play Blue's Clues to find out what he wants to do to her!


\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Disclaimer : I don't own Chobits!\par \par One cloudy day, Hideki and Chi were swimming at the local swimming pool. They were both having a great time! They saw some dark clouds that were covering the sun.\par \par "It looks like it's gonna rain out." Hideki said.\par \par "Hideki and Chi get out of swimming pool now?" Chi asked.\par \par "Not yet Chi. We can stay in for a little longer." Hideki replied.\par \par "Chi!" Chi chanted.\par \par Hideki and Chi swam around for awhile more. It started to rain. Chi and Hideki ignored the fact that it was raining and continued to swim. Chi got out of the pool and she dived right back in. They saw some lightning and still stayed in the pool. Chi kinda felt uncomfortable in the pool while it was lightning and raining.\par \par "Don't worry Chi! A little rain and lightning won't hurt ya!" Hideki said confidently.\par \par Chi hugged Hideki. She felt very protected because Hideki said that Chi would be okay. They heard thunder. That's when Chi got really scared and wanted to get out. She attempted to run up the steps to get out of the pool, but Hideki grabbed Chi and pulled her back in the pool.\par \par "Why is Hideki forcing Chi to stay in the pool?" Chi asked with curiousity.\par \par "I want you to stay in the pool with me because I said so. Stop asking so many questions." Hideki commanded.\par \par Chi kinda felt hurt because Hideki was really being mean to her. She then again tried to climb up the staris and get out of the pool, but Hideki once again pulled her right back in. Chi didn't know what was going on and she was very scared.\par \par "Let Chi get out of the pool." Chi said.\par \par "STAY IN THE POOL CHI! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KILL YOU. WELL, I'M GOING TO ANYWAYS." Hideki screamed.\par \par "Hideki kill Chi?" Chi replied.\par \par "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! YOU DON'T LISTEN CHI!" Hideki yelled.\par \par Chi's eyes began to water and she began to shake. She doesn't even know why Hideki is gonna kill her. She was wondering what she did to Hideki. Nothing came to mind. She was confused and puzzled. But most of all, frightened. She just stood in the pool. Not saying a word. Not even moving a muscle. She had no clue what to do! I guess she only had one choice. \par \par "Why are you going to kill Chi?" Chi asked.\par \par "CHI, I HATE YOU. I DON'T LIKE YOU ONE BIT! NEVER DID. YOU ASK WAY TOO MANY QUESTIONS." Hideki answered.\par \par Chi just thought that this popped out of the dust. She quite didn't understand. They were having such a good time. Now he's going to hill her? Chi didn't like this one bit. She had to detect what was going on. \par \par "Get out of the pool!" Hideki said loudly.\par \par "But Hideki told Chi to stay in the pool." Chi responded.\par \par "WELL, I'M TELLING YOU TO GET OUT OF THE POOL NOW." Hideki screamed.\par \par Chi walked up the stairs leading to the exit of the pool. She got her towel that was on the chair and wrapped it around her waist. She stared at Hideki while Hideki stared at her.\par \par It stopped raining, but it was still thundering and lightning. \par \par "Listen Chi, I'm not going to kill you. But, I have to do something to you. You may not like it, but I need to and I want to." Hideki moaned.\par \par "What does Hideki want to do to Chi so badly?" Chi asked.\par \par "You'll find out." Hideki said.\par \par Well, you're gonna have to wait until I upload the next chapter to find out what Hideki is gonna do to Chi. Got you in suspense? I have a good feeling I do. Sorry the beginning of the chapter was kinda crappy. I kinda rushed on the middle. I jumped to the main subject way to quick. I tried to stretch it out as much as possible. Oh well. I think I did a pretty good job on the ending. Well, on this chapter. Please review! )\par 


End file.
